A vehicle of this kind is known from the German Patent 27 16 994. It stood the test in practice and was widely used in impassable areas.
In the pre-known solution the non-torsionable structure is connected torsion-free to the intermediate frame by means of two three-point bearings. Thereby, the cross-country ability of the vehicle is achieved; this, however, is also the reason for relatively high production costs.